


A Certain Appeal

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, hot tub verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has fantasies. Darcy's happen to include Bruce's three-piece business suits and that massive desk in his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Appeal

The intercom on the far edge of the desk lit up. “Ms. Lewis?” came Bruce's deep voice, filling the room.

Darcy pressed the button on the side of the thing. “Yes, Mr. Wayne?”

“Would you come in here for me?” He insisted on using it, too, even when she'd suggested that Messenger would work just as well. It wasn't like they both wouldn't be on their computers. But he'd said that he wanted to be able to get her undivided attention.

She pushed her chair back and got to her feet, smoothing down the front of her skirt. Her heels didn't make a sound as she crossed the plush gray carpet to the door that led into his office. She rapped gently on it with her knuckles before turning the knob and letting herself in.

Bruce looked really good in his tailored dark business suit, sitting behind an immense desk. His laptop was open in front of him, and there was a tablet off to the side.

He looked up from his screen as she entered. He studied her for a moment. Bruce had this way of looking at people- and things- like he was trying to figure out how they worked, and he was doing it now. It always made her feel a little like a bug under a magnifying glass.

“Am I going to need my phone?” she asked, hesitating in the doorway.

“No. Come in and close the door.”

She turned the knob to shut the door quietly, her other hand braced against the smooth wood. When it was closed, she walked across the office to stand in front of the solid-looking desk. She waited there, hands clasped loosely in front of her.

He lifted one hand, his finger coming up to crook towards himself. “Come here, Ms. Lewis.”

She walked around the desk, coming to stop in front of him as he turned to face her. His dark wooden office chair matched the desk exactly, and he was leaning back in a way that somehow managed to be elegant.

His hand dropped to rest lightly against the arm of the chair. “I got a very interesting text a few minutes ago.” He reached over to pick up his phone from the top of his desk and flicked through it before holding it up to her. _Yeah, but he's so hot in a suit_. Oh. Well, that would be why Jane hadn't gotten back to her. His eyebrow arched as he looked at her past the phone.

There was a momentary surge of anxiety, but Darcy fought to keep a straight face. There was no way to prove she was talking about him. “Sorry, I meant that to go to a friend. You texted me at the same time. I'll be more careful next time.”

He set his phone carefully back on his desk, never taking his eyes off of her. It was a little bit intense to be watched like that. “You're not here to gossip with friends, Ms. Lewis, I'm counting on your professionalism here.”

Her eyebrows went up a little. It was tempting to tell him where he could shove his professionalism, but that probably wouldn't go over well. “Okay, I'll keep that in mind.”

He got to his feet, and she had to put her head back to look at him. He really was hot in a suit. “That wasn't the most interesting thing, however.”

“Really?” Darcy pressed her palms against the front of her skirt. He was close enough that she could see the start of his five o'clock shadow spreading across his square jaw.

“Really.” He moved around to her side, stepping into her until her shoulder brushed against the front of the waistcoat that matched his open suit jacket exactly. “I've noticed something about you. A couple of things, in fact.”

She turned to face him, backing up just a bit. There wasn't much room behind her, the backs of her thighs bumped against the edge of his desk. “What's that?”

“When I come in, these-” Bruce touched the top two buttons on her short-sleeved cream-colored blouse. “- seem to mysteriously become undone.” His gaze dropped from hers to her lips. “Shortly after that, you've got fresh lipstick on. Which makes me think...” He stepped towards her, his fists coming to rest against the top of the desk on either side of her hips. She had to lean back a little, her hands braced against cool wooden surface. “That text was about me.” His low voice was almost a physical caress.

It was hard to argue when he was this close, his blue eyes seeming to see right through her as they came back up to meet hers. So she did the only logical thing she could think of in her current position, she grabbed his striped tie and leaned up until her lips touched against his.

Immediately, his hand slid into the small of her back. He held her against him as he claimed her mouth, his tongue dancing alongside hers.

This really wasn't the most comfortable position, though. She pulled back long enough to hop up onto the desk, spreading her legs as wide as the seams on her black pinstripe skirt would let her. She paused only only enough to take off her glasses and set them over by his laptop. Still gripping his tie, she pulled him down towards her again.

As their lips touched together, his long fingers were busy against the remaining buttons on her blouse. She had absolutely undone the first couple, apparently he'd noticed. He pulled her shirt up out of her skirt to push it wide. His hand was slightly rough as it slid into the small of her back again.

His lips slipped away from hers, making a hot trail down the side of her jaw until he got to the hollow just behind her ear.

Darcy let out a soft noise as his stubble rasped against her skin. “I thought you expected professionalism.” She let her head fall back, eyes tightly shut as his mouth worked against the side of her neck.

He made a low noise deep in his throat, any words he may have said completely lost against as the sound feathered out across her skin.

She reached up over his shoulders, her hands sliding under his jacket. She pushed, and he let it fall to the floor. There was a brief feeling of guilt, the jacket alone probably cost more than her entire wardrobe, heels included, but he didn't seem to care. He nipped a path down to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder.

Between the slightly sucking kisses and the rasp of his facial hair, he was probably leaving marks. That was less important, though, than working open the buttons on his waistcoat. And, okay, she really wanted to get a good look at the whole suit without the jacket on, but that would mean stopping him. She didn't want to look that badly.

“You are wearing entirely too much.” Her voice was a touch breathless as she opened the smooth waistcoat only to be confronted with a second set of buttons.

Bruce pulled away at that, and she couldn't keep in the little noise of disappointment as he loosened his tie. Her disappointment quickly vanished, however, when he pulled open the rest of his own buttons and pulled the shirt and waistcoat off, dropping them on the floor after his jacket. “Is that better?”

“Holy fuck,” she murmured licking suddenly dry lips. He looked pretty damn hot without a suit, too. His shoulders were broad with muscle, he was rocking a well-defined set of abs. “When did you say you hit the gym, again?”

His lips curled into a smirk. He reached for her, slipping her shirt off. She reached up behind her back to open the clasp of her bra. She'd barely gotten it pulled down her arms before he was leaning over her again, his mouth moving down over the top of one breast.

“This is definitely not _professional_!” The last word was gasped out as his stubble scraped along her sensitive nipple. She let one hand range over his shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of the muscle shifting every time he moved. The other was braced on the desk behind her for balance.

He sucked the tight bud deep into his mouth, his tongue lashing against it. Pure heat shot

straight down between her legs until her clit tingled with warmth, wanting more.

Darcy worked the buttons at the front of his slacks, then found the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Apparently Bruce was a commando kind of guy, his erection practically fell into her hand. She closed her fingers around his length, stopping only when his teeth grazed against her nipple.

His eyes were dark with lust as he slipped away from her. He eased her down against the top of the desk, large hands pushing her skirt up around her hips. The wooden surface was chilly under her as she lifted her ass up so he could pull down her satin panties. He paused, looking over her. “I'm going to remember this.”

“Yeah?” She kicked her underwear free, catching her lip between her teeth as she took in the intense way his eyes were moving over her like he was trying to memorize her. But she didn't just want to be looked at, she made grabby-hands at him.

He leaned over her again, and this time his cock slid along her slick center until he was pushing slowly up into her pussy.

Her eyes fell shut and she gasped as he filled her, her fingernails biting into his skin as she gripped at his shoulders.

“You're not going to tell me this isn't _professional_?” He pulled back and snapped his hips into into her to punctuate the last word. “Mr. Wayne!” she yelped, gripping his hips with her thighs.

Bruce let out a low noise at that, almost a growl, and start fucking her in earnest. She was moving up the desk a little every time their bodies came together, so he grabbed her thigh and pushed it up over his shoulder, holding it tight against him to keep her in place.

The angle was suddenly deeper, the head of his thick cock pushing against her g-spot with each thrust. “Oh, _fuck_!”

It wasn't long before she could feel the heat narrowing in around her, her body pulling taut as the pleasure coiled tighter. She reached down, it only took a few strokes over her clit before she clenched around him, swearing as she came.

He slowed until she started to come down, then picked up speed until he was driving into her again and again. “Darcy-” His rhythm started to falter, and it was only another handful of strokes until he fell still, his cock pulsing deep inside her cunt.

Darcy pulled her eyes open, smiling a little as she looked up at him. “Does that count as today's cardio, or what?”

He was smiling too. He pulled away from her, stretching his impressive shoulders as he straightened up. “I will never get tired of you looking at me like that.”

Her smile spread into a grin. “Trust me, I will never get tired of looking at you _like that_ , either.” She took his hand and let him help her up into a sitting position.

He reached behind him for the chair, lowering himself gently into it. He held out his hand for her again, and she slipped off her heels before settling down on one broad thigh. “Was that about what you were looking for?”

“Oh yeah.” She trailed a finger down the center of his bare chest, her head tucked in against his shoulder. “Although I was a little bit worried that Alfred would walk in on us.” They were in Bruce's private office in Wayne Manor. She'd told him that she had a bit of a secretary fantasy involving him, and he'd been more than happy to make it happen.

“There's no way Alfred would interrupt anything that might get you pregnant. He'd probably fight off any intruders on his own if it came down to it.”

“Well, Alfred is a badass.” Darcy nodded. And he _desperately_ wanted Bat-babies. “What about you?” She lifted her head and looked down at him. “Did you have fun?”

“I will admit there is a certain appeal to you calling me 'Mr. Wayne.'” A trace of amusement touched his lips, his fingers combing through her hair.

She looked down at him for a long moment before leaning in to brush her lips over his. “I am totally remembering that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hot Tub 'verse!!!


End file.
